


【二战AU】Almost Lover

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Guti X Raul，无差一个命中注定我爱你的（？）故事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	【二战AU】Almost Lover

No man is an island,Entire of itself.  
谁都不是一座岛屿，自成一体  
Each is a piece of the continent,A part of the main.  
每个人都是那广袤大陆的一部分。  
*

第一梦-花

1936-  
这个冬天对Raul来说显得格外漫长，他还没有完全习惯马德里不多见的寒冬，还有夜里隐约的炮火轰鸣。Guti进入那个不起眼的花店已经有一会了，他只得在门口等着，将双手缩在口袋里。寒冷的风从空荡荡的街道那头扫过来，直直地拍在他的身上，那头黑色的卷发被吹的有些凌乱。在这个浮动着混乱气息的清晨，人们选择紧闭家门，以寻求一时的心安。  
“这年头，想买束花都不容易。”金发的男人带着一小束金罂花*走出来，站到了Raul的身边。他比Raul稍稍高一点，穿着崭新的军大衣，手中的花朵闪着艳丽的红色，仿佛是这个惨淡冬日最后的色彩。  
“我都说了不要了。”Raul嘴上抱怨着，却难以掩饰一丝欣喜的神色。他接过那束还带着露水的花，无名指上的戒指在Guti眼前一晃而过。  
“之前答应过你的啊，”Guti握住了他冰凉的手：“这么冷，你的手套和围巾呢？”  
“忘记了。”  
Guti不再多说什么，解下自己的围巾，认认真真地给他戴上。他在做这个动作时，Raul像个犯错的孩子般始终低垂着眼帘，凝视着地面，直到围巾将他的脖子盖得严严实实，他才抬起头，飞快地扫了Guti一眼，那点不自然很快就消失了。  
他说：“回去吧。”

1996-  
凌晨两点半，Guti睁开了眼睛。Raul在他隔壁的床上睡得正香。  
Guti不明白自己为什么会做这种梦，梦里的他们的对话和动作如此亲密无间，带着足够的暧昧，清清楚楚的映在了Guti的脑海里。  
金发的男孩轻轻地转过身，面对着隔壁的床铺，在黑暗中他看不见Raul的脸，却能完完整整描绘出那张脸上所有的细节。他凌厉的眉宇，高挺的鼻梁，纯净的黑色眼眸，甚至是眼角不太起眼的桃花痣。这张脸在Guti的梦里出现过无数遍，但没有一次像刚刚那个梦里的一样，总藏着忧郁和不安。  
见鬼，他想，这下应该是彻夜难安了。如果不是明天的客场比赛非常重要，他一定要把罪魁祸首从被窝里拖出来，逼着他和自己一起溜出去，到酒吧里嗨翻天。  
Raul肯定不会拒绝的，他向来纵容自己，容忍自己一切无理取闹和神经质的作为，有时还要陪着自己胡闹。连Guti都忍不住问他：“你怎么对我这么好啊？”  
而那位擅长用左脚吊门的7号装作思考的样子摸了摸下巴，笑着说：“也许我上辈子欠你的吧。”

*引自英国诗人约翰堂恩的《祈祷文集》第十七篇。  
*金罂花：又称石榴花，西班牙国花

第二梦-戒指

1936-  
Raul一开始是很不喜欢在手上戴东西的，他觉得军人搞这一套非常无聊，甚至有些娘里娘气的。但他偏偏又爱极了Guti给他戴上戒指的那一瞬间，每每回想起，一颗疲惫的心都跳地飞快。  
虽然Guti祖上三代都是军人，但再强的纪律性也掩盖不住他飞扬跋扈的个性，偶然看中的一款戒指，说什么也要买下来。  
“你又心血来潮？”  
面对Raul无奈的表情，他捋了捋额前过长的金发，用一个敷衍的笑容遮住了真相。他不想告诉Raul，他已经计划着这一天很久了，久到仿佛上辈子就期待着将一枚刻着姓名的戒指戴到Raul的手上。  
在Guti的执意要求下， Raul装作不情不愿的样子伸出手。他的指甲剪的圆圆的，指腹上有着用枪磨出的不太明显的茧，Guti低头轻轻的捏着他的掌心，指尖勾勒着分明的骨节。Raul被他弄的有些痒了，想抽回手的时候，Guti却用力的拽住了他的无名指，略显粗暴地把那枚戒指戴了上去。  
普普通通的银环，没有多余的花纹，简单的不太符合Guti的作风。他用只有两个人听见的声音说：“Blanco先生，嫁给我怎么样？”  
像是小男孩之间的一个无聊的玩笑话，却让Raul莫名其妙的鼻子一酸。  
“你疯了吧....”  
“我认真的。”  
Raul愣愣的看向Guti的眼睛，那双蔚蓝的眼中竟然饱含深情，穿透了他虚假的外壳，将他盛满愧疚的灵魂戳得千疮百孔。  
好半天他才反应过来，猛地缩回右手，尴尬的在衣服上蹭了蹭，小声咒骂道：“神经病......这种话要说也是我来说。”  
那种满不在乎的笑容重新爬上了Guti的脸：“行啊，其实我也不介意嫁给你嘛。”  
Raul翻了一个白眼，不再理会这个开始无理取闹的家伙，转身就走。  
Guti看着他的背影，年轻男人的在推门出去的时候脊背稍微有些弯曲，像是担着隐形的重物，除此之外，他举手投足依旧犹如一位中世纪的贵族。两年前Guti刚遇见他，不顾同僚的反对，硬是让他做了自己的副手。那时他恨透了Raul的这番高傲的做派，一心想着要扯下他的面具，可他逐渐发现，Raul在他的面前从不故作姿态，他就是有这么优雅。  
他们离开了卖首饰的店，拐进了一条小路。马德里初夏的阳光驱散了战争的阴云，空气中的灰尘在金色的光芒中跳跃盘旋，转了无数个圈，再往北部来的地方飘去。Guti的手被Raul不紧不松地握着，仿佛一个最自然不过的动作，他牵着金发的男人在老城区瞎晃悠，皮鞋敲击着青石地板发出声声脆响。  
在Raul有一句没一句的自言自语中，Guti忽然很想停下脚步，停下时间，停下坠落的命运轨迹，就停在此刻，永恒的停在这个短暂的夏日，他可以亲手为爱人戴上戒指，和他并肩同行。不用再想勾心斗角，也不管什么战争或者和平了，那些跟眼前的人比起来不值得一提。  
“喂，Raul。”他拉了拉Raul的手，示意他回过头。  
“嗯？”  
“你戴着这枚戒指可真好，这样我下辈子还能找到你。”  
Raul的嘴角动了动，像是要说些什么，最终还是归于沉默。

1996-  
比赛在一开始就过于艰难了，受伤，红牌，争执，还有高强度的拼抢，一场90分钟的比赛踢下来，Raul感觉自己的身子要散架了，他草草的和对手打了个照面就回了更衣室。  
Guti坐在椅子上晃悠着右腿，他的左脚在比赛中有些扭伤，现在队医正在他面前絮絮叨叨，叮嘱他不要着急上场好好养伤，晚上不能瘸着腿去酒吧嗨了。  
Raul在一旁听着，不禁有点想笑，并成功的笑出声。  
队医注意到他，抓住救命稻草似的：“这小子仗着自己年轻，根本不把受伤当一回事，不是想着加练，就是想着出去玩！Raul啊，你跟他关系最好了，多看着他点......”  
刚刚成年的大男孩抿着嘴唇笑着答应了，好说歹说才把队医劝走，转头开始收拾自己的东西。  
Guti一言不发地盯着他，Raul的脸颊红扑扑的，后背的衣服被汗水打湿黏在身上，一只球袜脱了一半，露出小腿优美的线条。他在背包里翻找着什么，大约是太累了，一不留神，一个不太起眼的首饰盒从夹层里掉出来，刚好摔在Guti受伤的脚边。  
Guti眨了眨眼睛，清楚的看到首饰盒里是一枚戒指，和昨晚自己梦中给Raul戴上的一模一样。  
他有些慌张了，不过说到底，这种戒指样式随处可见，也许是球迷的礼物，也许是母亲的信物，也许——  
“你偷偷结婚了？”  
Raul没反应过来：“什么？”  
Guti捡起盒子递给他：“戒指都在这了呢。太不够兄弟了，藏着不告诉我。”  
事实上躲躲藏藏的是他，把那些朦胧的爱意连同奇怪的梦一起埋进伯纳乌的草皮底下。  
Raul倒是坦然地笑了：“怎么可能，这不是婚戒。具体我也不知道怎么来的，反正记事起它就跟着我了。”  
“没见你戴过？”  
Raul耸耸肩膀：“连你都会胡乱猜想了，我要是真戴了，指不定第二天媒体会编出什么荒谬故事。”  
Guti立刻感到同梦里一样压抑的感情从胃里翻上来，他不想再多问一句话了。  
“你没事吧？”Raul发现了他的异常：“是不是伤到别的地方了？我喊队医过来...”  
Guti摆了摆手，扶着椅子站起来，一瘸一拐的往外走：“有点闷，我出去透透气。”  
拿着戒指的人站在原地，首饰盒上还留着他指尖的温度。

第三梦-征兆

1936-  
Raul靠在病房外的墙上，盯着衣角的零星血迹发呆，一张冷峻的脸上没有多余的表情，直到女护士出来告诉他没有大碍的时候，他才扯着嘴角，勉强露出了一个安慰的笑。  
“谢谢了。”  
“最好再观察一天，你可以先回去休息。”护士好心说道，男人却摇了摇头：“今晚我陪着他吧，一会看我不在，他肯定闹腾。”  
他如此了解的人正坐在床沿边，一只脚已经踏进鞋子里，好像下一秒就要偷偷溜出去一般。然而看到Raul走进房间，Guti马上就放松了姿态，不再是那副神经紧绷，狼一般时刻准备跳起来撕碎敌人的模样，他踢掉了穿了一半的鞋子，乖乖的躺回床上，大量血液的流失让他的脸色有些苍白，凌乱的金发向后梳去，露出贴着一大块纱布的额头。  
Guti给了Raul一个相当灿烂的笑，其实这个笑容在白色纱布的陪衬下显得十分滑稽。  
“你没受伤吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那就好。”他还是笑嘻嘻的，但Raul的脸色却更加阴沉，他没有受伤完全是因为Guti及时出现，并代他挨了这一下。

Raul刚得知今天轰炸马德里的消息便往城里赶，然而交接完情报后，还是晚了一步。当刺耳的警报声响起时，他被困在了半途，不消几分钟，轰炸机黑压压的出现在马德里晴朗的天空中。  
他无法跟着人群往防空洞躲，只能踉踉跄跄的逆着人流寻找其他的路，炸弹爆炸的声音震耳欲聋，夹杂着尖叫和哭嚎，不断地刺激着Raul的神经，他的脚步越发慌乱，像只困兽，在自己最熟悉的故土苦苦挣扎。  
那个时候Raul也想过可能他就葬身在这里，直到一双有力的手抓住了他的胳膊，将他从泥潭中拼命拽出来。  
灰头土脸的黑发年轻人倚住了Guti，有些迷茫的看着他，一时间没反应过来他为何找到了自己。  
Guti的脚踩着碎裂的地面，带着他在人群中穿梭，他始终握着Raul的手腕，戒指几乎快卡进肉里，硌得生疼。但Raul没有挣开，只是乖乖的跟在他身后。  
当他们快要抵达城郊的时候发生了意外，一枚炸弹恰好落在了最近的房屋上，Guti拉着Raul飞快地躲开倒塌的砖瓦，同时将他护在了身下。迸溅的石块击中了Guti的额头，汩汩鲜血涌了出来，顺着他的脸颊往下淌，染红了衣领。  
那抹过于鲜亮的颜色刺痛了Raul的心脏，连同着整个本就不清楚的大脑一片空白。  
后来Guti解释着：“我总不能看着你死吧？”

Raul没想到Guti会如此直接又自然的说出这话，他其实并不惧怕死亡，但被炸弹炸死明显不是他想要结局。在他的蓝图中，他应该在战场上轰轰烈烈的死去，将自己的名字刻在某个纪念碑上，或者在马德里的攻坚战中守到最后一秒，用最后一发子弹洞穿敌人的胸膛，百年后的史书里会记载这场伟大的保卫战，而他无愧于他的祖国。  
他是一个勇敢的战士，却在Guti受伤的那一刻慌了阵脚，比任何时刻都要害怕。这种本能的恐惧在事后令他感到有些丢人，加上那人还不自知的想要离开医院.....

Raul不愿意再回忆今天发生的事了，于是选择了沉默，反正Guti看上去精神不错，而他精神不错的时候总是很会找话题。  
“真希望伯纳乌没有被炸毁，”Guti的眼里全是可惜：“不然我会疯的。”  
Raul无声地笑笑，他知道Guti是皇家马德里的忠实球迷，用他的话来说就是“我的血液都是白色的。”  
“你到底站在哪边的？”  
“这跟我站在哪边有什么关系？”Guti的神情逐渐严肃了起来：“我的祖父和父亲都是军人，我也是刚成年就参军了。我们家的人参与战争，从来只为了保卫西班牙而已。你知道今天的轰炸殃及了多少平民？”  
Raul愣了一下，他本想开个无伤大雅的玩笑，却没想到得到如此正经的答案。在风雨飘摇的西班牙共和国，又有多少军人还保持这样纯粹的信念呢？  
他低头摩挲着手上的戒指，强行转移话题：“等战争结束了...一起去伯纳乌看比赛吧。”  
Guti看着趴下身子的男人，将手搭在了他的脑袋上，玩着他的黑色卷发。“等战争结束了，我还想去伯纳乌踢比赛呢。”  
“就你这水平，恐怕这辈子是没有这个机会了，等下辈子吧。”Raul不咸不淡地嘲讽了一句，Guti也没生气，反而就着这个话题开始天马行空的想象。  
“那我下辈子就做职业球员吧，我们还在一起踢球。最好是在皇马，不过其他的俱乐部也可以。”  
“只要不是巴塞罗那都行吧？”  
Guti大笑起来，像只被看穿了心思的猫咪：“对，只要不是巴塞罗那就行——我肯定下辈子还会讨厌他们的。”  
他想了想，又继续问道：“Raul，你要穿几号啊？”  
“随便...随便，就7号吧。”Raul随口应着，他现在有些疲倦了，上下眼皮直打架，他觉得都怪Guti一直摸他的头发。  
“这样啊，那我要穿14号。”  
“为什么？”Raul的声音越来越小了。  
Guti也察觉到他的困意，挪了两下凑到他的身边，用受伤的额头轻轻抵住他的发顶，金色的发丝散落下来，在Raul眼前晃动着。  
“因为我答应过你吧？你给我一份爱，我要还你两份的。”  
Guti的声音很轻柔，像一首催眠曲，让Raul没有精力去想他什么时候答应这种事的，趴在床边睡着了。  
于是精神不错的伤员只好重新躺回枕头中间，望着窗外远处的滚滚浓烟，陷入了沉思。

1996-  
Guti的一条腿搁在垫子上，另一条腿不安分的在床沿边晃悠。他啃着一个没有削皮的苹果，随意的翻动着面前的书本，Raul甚至可以看见那只手的小拇指指甲上还残留着黑色的指甲油。马德里傍晚的阳光柔柔地落在他没有束起的金发上，浮动着一层淡淡光晕。  
Raul站在门外，透过玻璃静静地凝视着这画般的场景，和画中央的少年。踌躇了好一会，终于推开了门。  
Guti见到他似乎很意外，立刻咧开嘴笑了：“你怎么来了？训练完了？”  
Raul点了点头，随便拉过一个椅子在床边坐下了，Guti马上得寸进尺的把那条尚能自如活动的腿架到了他的大腿上。  
“快给我揉揉，刚刚单腿跳着去拿东西，可累死我了。”  
比他小一岁的人听话地照做，一边捏着并不壮实的小腿一边问：“医生怎么说？”  
“还能怎么说？”Guti啃了一口苹果，又使劲把它凑到Raul嘴边，后者不得已就着他的手咬了一小口，Guti这才满意了：“不要喝酒，不要飙车之类的废话。”  
“什么时候能进行康复训练？”  
“最早下周吧。”  
Raul那颗悬着的心总算落下来了，Guti被铲倒的时候发出的惨叫像一把重锤，不断地敲击着他的耳廓，在看到金发的男孩痛苦的捂着脚踝时，他的身体也晃了晃，差点没倒下去，仿佛被铲到的是他自己一样。  
后来的训练他压根不记得怎么过的，也许是身体还留在场上，心已经飞到医务室去了。  
结果“罪魁祸首”还没心没肺，毫不担心的样子，Raul没由来的有点生气。  
他猛地一巴掌拍在Guti的腿上：“谁让你又不听医生的话，偷偷加练的？”  
“我哪有！再说这又不是什么大事.....”  
他的这副无所谓的态度彻底激怒了Raul，他的声音逐渐高起来了：“你永远都觉得不是什么大事，最后弄到躺一个星期！别人说话你从来都听不进去，你考虑过队医和教练的感受吗？Jose，你考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“你有什么感受？”  
“我！”Raul突然禁了声，眼前的人正似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛等着他说出什么惊世骇俗的秘密，结果他竟然咬了咬嘴唇，把没说出口的话吞了回去。  
“可是我想早点上场，”Guti没有在意他可疑的停顿，低声说：“我不想在坐在板凳上看你们踢球....”  
Raul哽住了，Guti的一句话就轻易的将他的怒火浇灭了，现在他又重新回到先前的忧心忡忡中。  
打破这片刻寂静的还是Guti，他慢悠悠地把没吃完的苹果丢到垃圾桶里，抬头问道：“你刚才很生气么？”  
“嗯。”  
“哇，第一次看见你发火。”  
“你还很高兴的样子？”  
“是啊，”Guti淡淡地说：“我昨晚梦见我自己受伤了，你也是这样来探望我，但是你一句话都不说，也没有什么感受的样子。我觉得，你还是生气，发火比较好。”  
他的声音轻飘飘的，好像是不经意间提到的一个片段，可Raul太了解他了，越是看似随口一说，他越是放在心上。Raul无法得知那个梦的具体内容，他想问个清楚，Guti却一反常态的眨眨眼：“不告诉你。”  
“那算了，”Raul推开他的腿，装作要走的样子：“本来想送你回家的，你不说我就先走了，一会你要么拄拐要么继续你的单脚跳吧。”  
“别啊别啊！”躺在床上的人赶紧甩开手中的书，拽住了Raul的胳膊，手脚并用的攀到了他的背上。

这不是Raul第一次背他，同龄男孩之间的玩笑总是数不胜数，有时候他也会猝不及防的跳上Guti并不宽阔的背，把正在颠球的金发男孩撞的一个趔趄。  
“你太轻了，Jose，”Raul背着他走向停车场，还不忘为他操心：“前锋的肌肉没有力量，怎么对抗和拼抢？那些后卫可是一个比一个凶。”  
“那我就不踢前锋了。”  
“不管哪个位置，身体永远是第一位的。你的食谱该改改了。”  
“有没有人说过你唠唠叨叨的像Daddy？”  
Raul克制住要把这人甩到地上的冲动，咬牙切齿地说：“你以为我对谁都唠叨这些？”  
Guti搂住了他的脖子，嘿嘿地笑着：“知道啦，Daddy。”  
最后他也没说有关梦境的其他细节，也许是因为太真实，也许是太沉重，又或许他可能确实会做出那些不顾一切的傻事，毕竟和Raul在一起，所有不可能都会变成可能。*

*14吹吴语录

第四梦-逃离

1937-

Guti恨透了德国人那副高傲嘴脸，每当看到他们神情肃穆，步履匆匆的穿梭在队列前，Guti就隐隐作呕。他曾不止一次向Raul抱怨：西班牙人的事，凭什么让外国人插手？  
但此刻这些外国人正站在他面前，把一份资料狠狠地摔在桌子上，Guti猜测它可能本来是被摔在自己的脸上的，毕竟来者不善。  
“Gutierrez上校，您应该明白我们为什么找到您，”带着浓重口音的西班牙语在耳边响起：“这件事你不会不知道吧？”  
Guti紧了紧身上的大衣，粗略的扫了一眼档案袋，摆出了足够强硬的姿态：“我不明白您在说什么。”  
“要我给您数一数您的副手Raul Gonzalez在短短一年时间里泄露了多少情报吗？”  
Guti不为所动地冷冷的看着他：“不需要，这和我有什么关系？”  
对方嗤笑了一声：“我希望您能明白，您有可能在包庇他。”  
金发的男人忽然站起来，他的身高甚至压过德国人一头，给了对方不小的压迫感。  
“你是指我是同谋？”他不想再装客气了：“没有足够的证据前还是注意你说的话吧，诬陷的大罪你担的起么？”  
德国人不由自主地退后了一步：“等找到证据再说定罪的事吧。”  
Guti目送着他们离开，直到确定不再会有人突然闯进来，才脱了力般跌回椅子上。他撑着额头的双手控制不住地颤抖着，呼吸有些急促，一种顿痛感从心底翻涌上来，他张嘴干呕了两下，却什么都没能吐出来，反而微微湿了眼角。  
桌上散开的文件多数是照片，配上几段手写的文字，而那些拍摄角度隐蔽的照片上，是他再熟悉不过的人。  
那个人在一年前的冬天戴着他的围巾，一只手拿着他送的花朵，另一只手还放进他的口袋里。

Guti早就察觉到有不太对劲的地方，Raul在某些事上总是闭口不提，好像这段感情从头到尾只是他一个人的全心全意，Raul默许了，却很少作出回应。  
他本以为这是性格使然，因此一旦Raul主动一点，他就会高兴半天，哪怕仅仅只是一个简单的吻，一句不那么走心的情话。  
后来Guti慢慢地发现，Raul的爱足够深沉，但还有他从未知晓的秘密埋藏在更深的地方。就像他从Raul的口中无法得知空袭那天Raul为何会出现在马德里，为何要等他亲自调查，才编出一个蹩脚的谎言。  
时至今日，他都很难承认这个事实，如果不是德国人的介入，他宁愿像Raul欺骗他一样，欺骗一下自己，告诉自己一切都没有发生。  
但事实就是，Raul Gonzalez，是西班牙共和政府的人。  
他的敌人。

Guti把资料放进包里，想了好一会儿，终于起身离开。他猜测军方一定都在找Raul，而也许只有他知道Raul现在在哪里。

那是他们一起选中的房子。Raul不喜欢太过显眼的地段和奢华的风格，因此小别墅矗立在托莱多的郊区，郁郁葱葱的树木掩映下，很难发现还有这么一栋不起眼的房子。  
从里到外，都是Raul的作风。Guti甚至有时候会觉得自己不过一个旅客，强硬的，蛮不讲理又卑微的在他的地盘留下痕迹。  
Guti是徒步走到这来的，夜色的笼罩下，整栋房子一片死气沉沉。他记得以前如果他回来的太晚，Raul总是要把楼上楼下的灯全部打开，然后躲进被窝里，惩罚Guti自己一个个的关灯。  
过去的记忆好像一个浸满了水的海绵，湿淋淋的，沉甸甸的压在Guti的心头，让他几乎喘不过气来。

他小心翼翼的打开大门，客厅里静悄悄的，玄关的地板很干净，仿佛根本没人来过。但他知道那个人一定就在这里。，他们都无处可去了。  
果不其然，他耐心的坐在沙发上等了一会，便感觉一把枪抵住了自己的后脑勺。  
“你来这里干什么。”  
Guti轻笑一声：“我自己的家，我还不能回吗？”  
Raul的手抖了一下，他瞥见Guti放在沙发上的包，露出档案袋的一角，将枪口又压下几分，力道让Guti不得不低下头。  
“你准备杀了我？”他听见身后的人低沉的声音，便示意清白一般慢慢把手举起来。  
“现在好像被人用枪顶住脑袋的是我吧？”  
Raul沉默了近十秒，在这场黑暗中的对峙里率先败下阵来。他松开了Guti，绕过沙发，将弹夹和手枪拆开丢到茶几上，空荡荡的弹夹压在上面的声音格外刺耳。  
Guti心里那些准备好的质问，指责一下子都说不出口了，连不算强烈的怒火也在一瞬间通通熄灭。他还是这样的只要一点希望就对Raul毫无办法。  
他抬头看向Raul，黑发男人半靠在扶手上低垂着头颅，被月光照亮的半张脸上再一次露出了那副犯了错的神情，而Guti却无法责备他半句。  
最后Raul打破了这漫长的寂静：“你都知道了？”  
Guti轻轻地点头：“那天你去马德里，也是为了送情报吧？”  
出乎意料的，Raul并不否认：“是的。可惜还是迟了一步，而且我没想到你会找来。”  
他伸手摸了摸Guti的额头，金色的刘海下有一道不太明显的疤痕。Guti抓住他的手腕，抬起头问道：“我也没想到，你只是把我当做任务目标。”  
早知道他根本不会接触Raul，更不会在他的身上付出自己的全部感情，但“早知道”这个词在Guti的字典里等于懦夫的宣言，全属扯淡。  
Raul将手抽回来，好半天才告诉他：“我的任务目标只有情报，你是一个意外。”

对于这个“意外”，Raul也犹豫过很久。在Guti这里得不到他应该得到的情报，反而会给自己惹上一身麻烦。Guti有时候过于高调，有时候又任性的像个孩子。  
可Raul始终无法下定决心，无论是抽身离开，还是作为间谍陷害Guti他都做不到。  
“我也许真的爱上他了。”他告诉Morientes，后者却连连叹息着：“你最好别让Redondo知道。”  
不会的，Raul想着，没人会知道他的爱中带着多少杂念，又耗费他多少心思努力将这些瑕疵剔除。但比起Redondo，那个更不该知道的人却先一步找到了真相。

“从一开始就是错的，Jose，”Raul的眼神落在没有填装子弹的手枪上，他的声音听起来有些无奈：“这份爱太荒唐了。”  
“说得就像你真的爱过我似的，你不是一直都在欺骗我吗？”  
那双黑色的眼睛慢慢瞪大了，好像听到了一个难以置信的秘密。Raul十七岁就加入了共和军，Redondo告诉他，你的一生要和谎言为伴，你想好了吗？而他带着一腔热血毫不犹豫的答应了。事实也是如此——除了将最后的真实给予了Guti.有时候他甚至觉得，只有在Guti身边他才是完整的自己。  
他的嘴唇颤抖着，缓缓地说：“如果你还相信我，那么我告诉你，在这件事上，我从没有骗过你。”

Raul曾经评价过Guti：你虽然脾气很差，但同时也很容易心软。Guti仔细想了想，发觉还真有那么一点道理，遇强则强的性格令他面对退让的那一方总是束手无措。  
而此刻他也是几乎轻而易举的原谅了Raul，也许Raul仍然在骗他，从头到尾没有一句真话，他也改变不了什么了。  
“Raul，你没有错，”Guti站起身，用从未变过的温柔目光看着面前的人：“如果再给你一次机会，你还会爱上我么？”  
“会的。”

他们在黑暗中接吻，像两只见不得光的鼹鼠，想要在被战争摧残过的土地上打一个洞钻进去，直到这个世界上再没人能找到他们。  
Guti紧紧地抱着他，感受到不知道是谁的眼泪落在唇边，融化在漫长的亲吻中。他忽然地萌生出逃离的想法，并几乎在一瞬间就决定下来。  
“我们离开这里吧。”  
“你开什么玩笑？”  
“我才没开玩笑。”  
他要带Raul离开马德里，离开被战争阴霾笼罩的伊比利亚半岛，离开他们一直并肩守护的故园，坐上去美利坚的轮船，漂洋过海再也不回头。他曾经穿着军装发誓要保卫自己的祖国，将自己奉献给伟大的西班牙。现在才发觉这场战争是如此可笑，斗来斗去，死去的竟然还都是同胞。  
去他妈的吧，他不想再做傀儡了。连自己的爱都保护不了，他的反抗又有什么意义呢？  
“你没必要为我这么做。Jose，我已经....”  
Guti打断他，他直视着那双澄澈的眼睛：“当然有必要，因为我答应过你，如果你给我一份爱，我要还你两份的。”

1997-  
Raul蹲下身子系个鞋带的空当，Guti就在门外把喇叭摁的震天响，好像要让训练场上所有人都听见似的。吓得Raul赶紧潦草的将鞋带打了一个结，起身就往停车场跑。  
队友叫住他：“Raul，你跑这么快做什么？”  
“Jose来接我.....”  
于是大家都哄笑起来，和他关系比较好的几个队友搭住了他的肩膀。  
“你俩关系可真好。”  
“哈哈，我们Raul可不要被带拐跑了啊。”  
Raul从他们的臂弯中挣扎出来，迎面撞上了Redondo的目光。  
阿根廷人的脸上闪过一丝不悦，Raul以为他会批评自己，可这位亦师亦友的前辈只是揉了揉他的柔软卷发，叮嘱道：“注意安全，早点回家。”  
Raul吐了吐舌头，拎着背包便跑了出去，背影像只欢呼雀跃的狐狸。

那辆不知道从哪借的还是租的跑车耀武扬威的趴在路边，拉风的造型和车贴在那个年代并不多见。Guti放松的把脚搭在中控台上，靠着后仰的座椅，姿态比车子本身还要嚣张。直到Raul拉开车门，他才忙不迭地收回一双长腿，端正了坐姿。  
“抱歉，教练让我加练了一会，稍微耽误了。”  
Guti什么话也没说，比了一个手势示意没事。他发动汽车，缓缓打着方向盘，调转车头，Raul立刻发现，这不是他们回家的方向。他忽然变得紧张起来，自从Guti有几场比赛没有首发后，他就没有看过金发的叛逆少年出去鬼混了。

这对Guti来说确实是个艰难的时间段，但是也许只是他职业生涯的一个小小的坎坷罢了。未来还有那么多不确定性，他或许会在某个比赛中一战成名，或许会从此泯然众人，连至今为止都一路顺利进入一队，得到首发和进球的Raul都不能肯定自己的未来会是什么样子。  
他小心翼翼地问道：“出去玩吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你明天不是还有训练吗？”他这几天都跟着二队训练，时间刚好和Raul错开。  
Guti的脸庞浮现出一丝古怪的神色，那种淡淡的笑容带上了些许讽刺和恶毒，他目不转睛地盯着前方，说：“那又怎么样，表现的再好也没用，还不如放松一下。”

事实上，他从加入皇马的青训营后，一直都是斗志满满，高傲且争强好胜的，从未表现过一分一毫的气馁。Raul热爱他这一点，热爱他眼中的倔强和不甘，还有他永不满足的欲望，因此面对Guti这番话，他反而手足无措起来。他宁愿听到Guti破口大骂，像往日一样数落教练有眼无珠。  
被报纸大肆宣扬的西班牙金童抬头怯怯地瞥了一眼Guti，发现对方不太搭理他后更加不安了。Redondo曾经摇着头评价他过于善良，喜欢把成功献给团队，错误却归咎到自己身上。  
“这是好是坏？”  
“善良，大部分时候是好的，但是有时候也会害了你。”  
现在，Raul开始怀疑Guti是在和他怄气了。

今天是Guti主动提出训练完开车来接Raul的，但一路上他的兴致都不高，Raul努力想和他聊上几句，却得不到太大的反应，仿佛坐实了Raul的猜测。  
常理来说不该如此，然而Guti的性格从小就古怪乖张，难以捉摸，不能拿常人的脑回路相比。Raul仍然记得刚到皇马青训时，比他大一岁的金发少年抱着胳膊冷冷地嘲讽他：“马竞的臭小子，哪里来的滚回哪里去。”让他难堪了好半天。  
第二天Raul训练完去学校的路上，还来不及换衣服，免不了碰上几个极端球迷，又是Guti不知道从哪里蹿出来，对着他们一顿咒骂，然后在对方捏着拳头冲过来前，带着Raul撒腿就跑。  
少年的手紧紧地抓着Raul的手腕，跑了一段路后又转而握住了他的手。他金色的长发在傍晚余晖的映衬下无比耀眼，随着Raul的心跳起起落落，那只温暖干燥的手与Raul的手缠在一起，十指交扣，Raul像是个机器人一样被他拽着在大街小巷奔跑，躲避身后穷追不舍的人群，丝毫没有觉得有什么不对劲。他只是想，Guti的手好像比自己的要小上那么一些......  
后来他们停了下来，靠在墙上扶着腿喘气，Guti很自然地收回了手。Raul发现，自己的手心已经泌出了细细的汗珠。  
Guti解释道：“你可是皇马的人，怎么能让你被其他球迷欺负？”  
“昨天说我是马竞的臭小子的，也是你吧？”  
然后他们不约而同地笑起来，Guti皱着的一张小脸因为跑动而变得通红，在Raul的眼里却成了那天最美好的风景。

那是Raul第一次翘课，因为年龄尚小，他平时都是训练完再赶去学校，再苦再累也从未落下学业。  
而Guti的一个怂恿，让他几乎没有任何犹豫的就把那些规矩甩到了脑后。两个半大孩子在马德里的街头瞎转悠，因为还没到能喝酒的年纪，只好坐在路牙子边喝廉价的碳酸饮料。Guti最爱疯狂摇晃那可怜的易拉罐，然后再拉开它，对着飞溅的气泡发出夸张的惊呼。  
年少时的爱与恨总是来的猝不及防，就像Raul在易拉罐被打开的刹那间萌生出了懵懂的爱意，Guti对于“马竞臭小子”的厌恶感一天之内便消失地无影无踪。临别时他甚至信誓旦旦地说：“Raul，以后队内队外有人再欺负你，你告诉我，我帮你啊！”  
他摆出了一副大哥的势头，虽然在后来的许多日子里，总是由Raul来扮演更加成熟的那一个，但是他遵守着自己的诺言，无论他在媒体，教练面前如何嚣张跋扈，对Raul永远温柔如初。

因此，当Guti在他面前也罕见的一脸不爽的时候，Raul那颗“善良”的心又开始作怪了。  
“Jose，你是不是.......”他斟酌了一下用词：“在生我的气啊？”  
出乎意料的，Guti倒是很茫然的：“啊？你为什么这么想？”  
要问为什么，似乎是觉得自己混的还算过得去，于是陡然产生了奇奇怪怪的愧疚感，好像真的做错了什么事，但Raul深知Guti骨子里的高傲，最容不得他人的同情。  
“我......直觉。”  
看Raul红着脸尴尬的样子，Guti终于展开了今天的第一个笑容。他稳稳地开着车，兀自笑了半天才说：“没有。跟你没有关系，是我自己的事。”

他再一次做了那个连续剧般的梦，像是身临其境般感受了整个过程，醒来后足足躺了半个小时，背已经被冷汗浸透了，而唇齿间的温软触感仿佛还停留在某处。他怔怔地望着空白的天花板，脑子里一片混乱。他知道Raul今天有训练，鬼使神差的拨通了他的电话......  
然而一直到Raul坐进了副驾驶室，Guti心头的烦躁感也没消失半分，尤其是看到Raul那张年轻的脸，竟诡异的和梦里的人重叠在一起，令Guti涌起一阵阵的难过，像咸涩的海水击打着礁石，海鸥和蓝鲸交互发出悲鸣。  
但这一切确确实实与Raul无关，他什么都不知道。Guti开始羡慕他了，一无所知的人往往是最无虑的，他希望Raul永远都这样真实地活着。  
“无论你做什么，我都不会怪你的，”Guti笑嘻嘻地掩饰着：“我跟教练吵架了嘛，心情不太好，吓到你了？”  
“真的？”  
“真的，不跟你在一起踢球，一点意思都没有，看谁都不爽咯。”  
Raul似乎松了一口气，很快相信了Guti的话：“那你还带我出来玩，会影响明天训练的，到时候教练又生气。”  
Guti哪里想那么多，这梦一次比一次漫长，他甚至怀疑他今晚就会死在梦境里，所以无论如何也要见Raul一面，他不想孤独的躺进坟墓。

他的车子飞驰在马德里的街头，从郊区到市区再到郊区，Raul乖乖的坐在旁边，完全没有问一句多余的话。那副任人摆布的模样倒和他在球场上分毫不让的样子差太多了，Guti忍不住问道：“你认识这条路吗？”  
“不认识。”Raul老老实实地回答。  
“那你还一点不着急嘛，不怕我把你卖了？”  
Raul转过头来看着他，好像话里有话似的：“不怕，跟你去哪都不怕。”  
他很少说类似的话，或者说他本身就是寡言的人，少年老成的样子让他在同龄人中多少有些格格不入。只有和Guti单独相处的时候，他才会搞些无伤大雅的恶作剧，或者说些骗小姑娘的花言巧语。  
所以这话一出，连他自己都不相信自己的舌头，恨不得时光立刻倒流，把刚刚的几秒截掉才好。  
而Guti犹如没有听到般，沉默了近一分钟后，突然地把音乐调到了最大，疯狂的鼓点敲击着汽车的每一个角落。在震耳欲聋的音乐声里，他的一只手松开方向盘，摇下车窗，让夜晚的凉风吹散那头闪耀的金发。  
“那带你飙车你怕不怕？”  
还没等Raul拒绝，他便欢呼着将油门踩到底，发动机发出一声兴奋的嚎叫。红色的跑车在马德里的街头呼啸而过，碾碎一地无拘的影子，把整个世界的框框条条都甩在身后。  
Raul被推背感死死的压在副驾驶座上，他想让Guti开慢些，可是他的眼睛被风吹得根本睁不开，几声吼叫淹没在音乐和风声的交响中。于是他放弃了阻止Guti的想法，同他一起沉沦在速度带来的快感中。  
狂风把Raul的卷发往后吹去，牵扯着整个头顶的皮肤，好像要将他无谓的伪装硬生生撕裂，露出鲜红的血肉，以及那颗与Guti同样不羁的心脏来。  
在那一瞬间，Raul忽然觉得，这条路应该再长些，这一夜也应该再短些，最好再来些狂风暴雨，越混乱越好。那样他便可以什么都不要了，也什么都不怕了，就跟着Guti在刀山火海中穿行，不问目的，不问归期，直到天涯海角，仿佛世间只剩下他们两个人。  
这股摧毁一切的勇气像一道电流蹿遍他全身，让他不住的颤栗着，以至于握紧安全带的手都在颤抖。他想用这双手捧住Guti的脸庞，纠缠他的金发，犹如野兽般撕咬他的嘴唇。那样也许他会得到一个更加激烈的回吻，在暴风雨中将彼此拖向地狱，好像他们生该如此。  
当歌曲攀上高潮的时候，有些破碎的画面在Raul眼前飞速闪过，也许是上辈子已经发生过事，也许是下辈子还未发生的事。他看不清那些幻觉，只是感到无端的悲伤，几乎落下眼泪来。

汽车缓缓停下，Raul靠在椅背上大口地喘气，Guti关掉音响后看着他，轻声说：“你怎么了。”  
Raul想说你这才算吓到我了，也想问他这是在哪里，但当他与那双蓝色眼眸对视时，便再也撑不住脑子里最理智的那根弦，解开安全带，拽住了Guti的胳膊，将他的身体拉过来，然后用全身的力气吻了上去。  
这是Raul真正意义上的第一个吻，生疏而青涩，却隐约透着一股坚定，Guti只在第一秒没有回过神来，随后也闭上了眼睛温柔地回应他。他们的车停在不知名的河边，湿漉漉的空气里满是夏天的味道，晚风钻进车窗吹动着Guti的金发，挠的Raul的脸有些痒。他伸手将那些碎发别到Guti的耳后，同时退开一些距离，结束了这个不超过十秒的初吻。  
Guti呆呆地看着他，他生性桀骜不驯，像只四处攻击人的小刺猬，在Raul的身边时却总能恰到好处的安静下来，刺猬在这位留着卷发的神的面前不设防地露出了腹部。*  
“这算表白吗？”他的声音竟然还带着平日里欢快的调子。  
Raul觉得这不过是一时冲动，又觉得是蓄谋已久，他木讷地点点头，顿感后悔——万一他把所有事都搞砸了呢，Guti并没他想象的那么依赖他，他只是习惯了两个人度过的盛夏。

后来Guti也一直搞不明白，明明做事喜欢考虑许多的Raul，怎么偏偏在表白、接吻，甚至是性爱的问题上能这么主动，倒弄得他有点措手不及了。

他当时只是百分百地肯定了，那些梦里的荒唐事都曾真真切切地发生过，他们在最不好的时代遇见了最不好的彼此，尽力做出了最勇敢的选择，然后带着未尽而绵长的爱在轮回里跑了一大圈，等待命运把忘却的记忆还给他们。实际上，Guti觉得他有没有记起上辈子的事并不重要，哪怕就算这辈子没有遇见他也无所谓，下个百年他们还会相遇，他还会固执的不愿剪去长发，还会坚定的相信自己会成为皇马最优秀的球员，还会把身上的刺狠狠地扎向第一次见面的Raul，并且还会在某个充斥着阳光和汽水的夏天，义无反顾地爱上他。

*留着卷发的神：14在推上对老吴的形容

第五梦-信

“我曾经遇见过爱情，因此得到了满足。倘若有千分之一的可能，我侥幸逃脱，那我一定会去找你，到那时我们可以坐在沙发上，围着同一条围巾，你把手放进我的口袋里，读着这封信，笑话我废话啰嗦，又自作多情。”

“如果缺乏运气去获得这样的结局，也没有关系。我希望你能够为我哭一次，仅仅一次，然后用一生为我笑吧。”*

*出自普洪《Viva la vida》

第六梦-幻想尽头

1938-  
Raul抽光了他的最后一根烟，将只剩过滤嘴的香烟丢在地上用脚跟碾成了粉末。  
他的美国朋友嘲笑他抽女人烟。  
“真正的美国男人，该抽雪茄！”  
Raul歪了歪嘴角，好脾气地笑了笑，拉上外套的拉链，把自己装在厚厚的呢绒大衣里。他推开酒馆的门，外面的天空泛着一片惨淡的白，数万片的雪花堆在云层顶端，很快就要落下来。  
又是一个萧索的冬天，他忽然想起来，有个人曾经在这样的冬日里送他一束金罂，被他插在了窗台上的花瓶里，他不怎么会养护，看着一点点腐烂的花瓣，既着急又无可奈何。  
“一束花而已，你想要我再买就是。”  
他却摇摇头，在楼下的院子里挖了一个小坑，将枯萎的花放了进去。后来他又将花挪到了旁边的树林里，不算太远，但足以让他眼不见为净。  
“你干嘛又挪地方？”  
“总觉得离太近了，不太好.....”  
“听上去像是养了好几年的宠物似的，Raul，你对花花草草这么上心？”  
Raul不知道埋葬着花朵那块土地有没有重新生出什么东西来，比如新的花朵或者青草，他迫不及待地想回去看一看，完全忘了现在是冬天。

“Raul，”他的美国朋友用英语喊他的名字，他听不习惯：“你什么时候上船？”  
“后天，怎么了？”  
“那个吝啬鬼商贩同意带你啦？”  
“是啊，他免费让我搭船，我免费给他做帮手。”  
“好吧，”对方嘟囔着：“欧洲现在挺乱的，早些回来。”  
Raul连连答应着，但他很清楚的知道自己不会再回来了，永远不再会。  
他要搭上那艘开往马德里的商船，回到他的故土，回到那个荒诞不公的世界里去。

Raul的脚步停在楼梯口，抬头看着二楼的窗户，梳着一丝不苟的背头的男人身姿挺拔，被脏玻璃模糊的脸仍能看出坚毅的轮廓，香烟在他的指间静默燃烧。Redondo就那样居高临下地看着Raul，带着他惯有的冷漠神情，随着Raul一步步走上来，他眼中才逐渐浮出战争给他留下的最后一点温柔。  
“你藏的真好，我花了大半年时间才找到你。”  
Raul垂下眼睑，打开了房门，钥匙转动的咔嚓声响在两个人的沉默间无比刺耳。Redondo跟了进去，环顾四周，发现这个房间过于简朴，甚至可以称得上是寒酸，除了同样干净，和Raul在马德里的别墅是云泥之别，他的喉咙动了动，最终只吐出一声叹息。  
“怎么了？”  
“你这半年就住在这里？”  
Raul点头，微微笑了一下：“不好？”  
“如果你不躲着我，我可以给你安排更好的住处。”  
“我没有躲着你，Fernando，”他淡淡地说：“你不用给我安排什么，我已经不是共和党的一员了。”  
末了，他补充道——带着一些恶劣：“而且，现在西班牙共和党已经不复存在了。”  
马德里沦陷，佛朗哥掌权，西班牙在短短两年时间里由民主到独裁，由共和党更迭为国民军，除了未参与到屠杀活动中，Raul看不出它与纳粹政权有什么区别。  
Redondo的眼皮跳了一下，他皱起了眉头。  
“你在恨我？”  
“我恨你做什么？”  
“是我让你做卧底，你恨我毁了你？”  
Raul面无表情的盯着他，直到他背后的汗毛都要竖起来了，才噗嗤一下笑了起来。  
“没有，你不要想多了，Fernando，是我自己的错，和你没有关系。”

Redondo看着他留长的卷发和下巴上生出的胡渣，再听到他喊自己的名字，才觉得半年不见，他就已经变了这么多。Redondo仍然记得他17岁时的样子，青涩又单纯，稍微逗一下便笑眯了双眼，偏偏还带着一腔热血，跟在他后面嚷嚷着要帮他的忙，像个甩不掉的小尾巴。  
没想到半年前最后一次见到他，他竟然瘦了许多，站在那里像一具失了魂魄的躯壳。  
“我做错事了，Fernando。”他依旧亲昵地这么叫他。  
Redondo不知道该责怪他还是安慰他，战争把他们的人生打的千疮百孔，毁了那双纯净的黑色眼睛，还葬送了一个年轻的，孤勇的生命。  
Raul把最后一叠文件丢到Redondo面前，仿佛丢掉千斤负担，过往的事堵在他的嗓子里，让他的眼睛酸涩不堪，翻出泪水来。  
“我得走了。”  
“你要去哪里？回马德里？你知道，现在回去就是送死。”  
Redondo还是慌了，走过去将大男孩拉进怀里，Raul没有让开，靠在亦兄亦友的肩膀上，眼泪浸湿了薄薄的衬衫。  
“Jose说他下辈子要做马德里最好的足球运动员.......所以我不会回马德里的，那样的话下辈子就不会再见到他了。”  
那个人的姓名包含了他全部的爱与亏欠，连稍微提起心脏都要隐隐作痛。Raul咬着牙，闭上眼睛，任凭它们混着泪水落在地上，伴着他能给的所有感情淌到命运的轮回中。  
“没有我，他会更自由的。”

那是Redondo第一次知道Raul哭起来是不愿意发出声音的，如今他还是那么倔强地坐在自己旁边，并且固执把一切错误往自己身上揽。  
“你还说你不会回去，现在又在做什么？”  
Raul无奈地笑着，多少有些苍凉的味道，他的故土竟然成了人们都想逃离的地方。  
“我舍不得，”他轻声说：“舍不得离他太远。”  
Redondo被他弄得头皮发麻，他想告诉Raul：Jose Guti已经死了，叛国罪，一点回旋的余地都没有。他还想怎么样呢？难道要追着他到断头台上，到焚尸炉里去？  
但他不敢问，他有预感Raul也许会点头肯定。

像是知道Redondo在想什么似的，Raul拉开抽屉，拿出那封信，在他的面前晃了晃：“我知道他已经死了，这没什么好避讳的，也没什么好害怕的，这世上总不会有人长生不老吧？”  
“也不会有人去白白送死！”Redondo抓住他的胳膊，力道大到足以在皮肤上印下几天都难消掉的红痕：“不管未来怎么样，至少现在你在美国是安全的，纳粹的手伸不到这里来。等一切都结束了我陪你一起回西班牙。”  
Redondo确实着急了，他失去了共和军的战友、还未来得及组建的家庭，不愿再失去看着长大的孩子，花了大半年的时间来找他，暗自放低了身段去挽留他。Raul的眼神闪烁着，在某个转瞬即逝的时候又感觉到了当初的自己站在眼前，可惜没等他抓住就碎在冬天的冷风里。  
Raul不留痕迹地挣开了Redondo的手，爬到桌子上关上一直敞开的窗户，生了锈的窗户不太好推动，他额前的黑色卷发在用力的过程中晃到了耳朵后面，露出了眼角那颗漂亮的桃花痣。如果不是看上去有些瘦削和忧郁，他绝对是受无数女人欢迎的类型。  
“你弄错了，我不是回马德里的，”Raul将窗户关好，顺势坐在椅子上，淡定地说：“我联系的商贩说了，西班牙最近不太平，所以我打算去英国或者爱尔兰，在那边定居。美国的生活不适合我，你知道——他们总嘲笑我抽女人烟。”  
在这个冷笑话里，两个人不约而同地笑起来。

Raul其实并不喜欢开玩笑，平日里他的话语也不算多，熟悉他的人都知道，他要么闭口不提，要么说出的话一定是真诚的*。只是这一次他耍了一个小伎俩，他确实不可能再回到马德里，他亏欠Guti那么多，没有勇气再到他身边去。所以，他想找一个离马德里远一点——也不要太远的地方结束这一切。  
“你说的都是真的，没有骗我？”  
“真的，”Raul喃喃道：“当然是真的。”

就像曾经把花朵的尸体挪到树林里，还要时不时去看一看的怪异举动，Raul是真的舍不得他无缘的爱人。

*教练对于老吴的评价。

1998-  
Fernando Hierro自诩是一个大心脏的人，很少在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上倾注过多的心思，然而哪怕是再粗犷的西班牙钢铁直男，也发觉了队里年轻人的不对劲。他找到机会逮住刚训练完的当事人，非常直接的开口：“Jose，你和Raul是不是闹矛盾了？”  
Guti轻轻地咂了一下嘴，连队长都能看出来的事，他怎么会不清楚呢？但是要说具体什么原因，他也答不上来。  
“没有，”Guti很诚实地回答：“我跟他挺好的。”  
何止是挺好的，简直是如胶似漆。自从半个月前他俩捅破了那层薄薄的窗户纸，原本就亲密的关系发展的更加迅速，Raul在某些时候意外地黏人，无论是正式比赛还是训练里进了球，都要像讨要奖励似的，坐在大巴最后一排伸长了脖子等一个偷偷摸摸的亲吻。  
Guti并不排斥这样的略显幼稚的举动，甚至乐在其中，他总是控制不住地想起梦里的——或者说上辈子的——那个总是板着脸的Raul，相比之下他还是希望他幼稚一点。  
但是这样的“好日子”似乎只持续了半个多月，最近他能感觉到Raul在躲着他，球场上交流甚少就算了，球场外也总是有处理不完的事，Guti最后一个上大巴，看到他已经靠在椅背上，外套盖住脸睡着了。  
他猜Raul也许是在装睡，于是他也装作没有察觉的样子，安静地坐在旁边闭上了眼睛。  
  
Hierro不知道内情，坚持认为是Guti的臭脾气惹了Raul，数落了一通后让他去道歉。  
“他不是训练完回家了吗？”  
“没有，我刚刚看见他去找了教练，现在应该还在那。”  
面对不肯退步的队长，Guti只得去教练办公室门口等Raul。他无所事事地晃来晃去，在心里寻找着合适的开场白。  
突然的，他听见办公室里传来微弱的谈话声——他不是爱听墙角的人，只是那个声音对他来说过于熟悉了。  
“教练....马竞....转会......”*  
那断断续续的声音就像一把小小的锤子，敲击着Guti的耳膜，让他有几秒钟怀疑自己听错了，当“转会”和“马竞”这两个词联系到一起，并从Raul的嘴里吐出来，再笨的人也明白是什么意思。  
Guti以前对马竞青训的变故幸灾乐祸，嚣张跋扈地称Raul为马竞的婊子，后来又带上了几分庆幸。命运曾经将他们推向对立的两端，这一世应当要还回来的。但是他没有想到，打破他自以为的平衡的居然是Raul。  
像是满心欢喜地把自己所有的糖果都双手奉上，却被对方拒绝的小孩子，Guti对他的隐瞒和无声的离开感到一丝愤怒。Raul怎么可以先同他在一起，然后再欺骗他？又一次的？  
  
Guti垂下那颗金色的脑袋，沮丧地靠在转角的墙上，开始想象Raul离开皇马后的日子，最后没有得出任何一个能让人勉强接受的结果。上辈子他想尽办法要送Raul离开，现在却要千方百计地将他留下来。  
  
Raul从办公室里走出来，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，脸上居然也是失落的神色，不过很快，他便看见了靠在墙上的Guti，立刻扬起了一个笑容。  
“你怎么还不回去啊？”  
“等你。”  
“等我干嘛？”  
Guti没有回答他，而是很自然的牵住了他的手，俩人肩并肩往停车场走去。  
Raul的手被金发少年握着，让他兀的感到一阵尴尬，若放在两周前，他一定会主动反握回去，还要说些俏皮话，但此刻他只能低着头，僵硬地任Guti拽着他向前走。  
一路上，谁也没有说话。  
一切谎言都在这份沉默中逐渐明了，不攻自破，像初春的雪融化成涓涓细流，露出被掩埋的腐烂花枝来。  
  
快到停车场的时候，Guti停下了脚步，他转过身来，蓝色的眼眸中藏着一丝委屈地望着Raul：  
“Rulo，你要去马德里竞技吗？”  
他用了“去”而不是“回”，自己却没有注意到，听者有心的Raul心中泛起一阵酸楚，原本想好的话一个字也不忍心说了。  
“我......”  
Raul的喉咙动了动，躲躲闪闪地目光落到自己的脚尖，支支吾吾地仿佛被戳中了最痛的软肋。

他要怎么解释呢？难不成要说"我做了噩梦所以觉得还是去马竞比较好"？太荒谬了，反而听上去连个借口都算不上。但这是事实，"那些事"从两周前开始缠着他，粗暴地挤进他的梦里，让他醒来都不知道自己身处何地。  
母亲从小就告诉他："噩梦不能说出来，不然就会成真的。"所以Raul不愿意与别人分享这件事，尤其是不愿意让Guti知道，梦里他们都没什么好结局。  
但总归还是二十岁的年轻人，憋了什么事在心里，平时肯定会别别扭扭的。Raul本身就要比同龄人多一些心眼，忍不住胡思乱想起来。

在胡思乱想了一周后，Raul做出了这样的决定——同梦里一样的，放开Guti的手吧，也许没有他，根正苗红的Guti才会是伯纳乌的新秀，顶着金童的名号从此大放异彩，也许他会牢牢地霸占首发位置，甚至接过队长的大旗....  
也许他会更自由呢？  
  
对于发生在Guti身上未知的可能性，他喜欢往最好的地方想。像是一种默认的常识般，对Guti抱有百分百的信心，就算是坐在他的车上驶向未知的环境，也放一万个心。  
Raul吸了吸鼻子，吞吞吐吐地说："我觉得在马竞我能得到更多的出场机会，而且你知道，我父母都是马竞的球迷，马竞的训练基地也离我家近一些......"  
他的肩膀松松垮垮地垂着，努力保持着镇定，但时不时挠挠眉角和额头的小动作还是出卖了他。Guti对这样的小动作映像非常深刻，在他们还可以翘掉训练、出去泡吧的年纪，Raul就不怎么会撒谎，每每想给Guti顶包，都被轻松戳破。  
"真是的，你到底会不会撒谎啊！"Guti边跑圈边埋怨他。  
Raul不好意思地吐吐舌头："队长怎么能一眼就看穿了呢？"

Guti想，大概你所有的伪装天赋都交代在上辈子，现在反而一点不剩了。他把Raul那只不安分的手扳到一边，帮他理了理额前的卷发。  
"别骗人了，Rulo，你真的不擅长撒谎。"

Raul的表情凝固了，刚出门的那股失落重新爬上了脸庞，让他犹如没有找到糖果的笨蛋。  
"我做了一个噩梦，Jose，"实际上仔细算下来应该不止一个，但他不能吐露太多："让我觉得我必须得离开...."

Redondo对他的评价挺准确，他的善良大部分时候是好事——并不包括现在。

Guti皱起眉头说道："为了一个梦你要转会，你不至于吧——"  
剩下的一半话硬生生地哽在胸口，他突然明白Raul的所作所为，看似荒诞的决定背后是他曾经体会过的同样的不安与焦虑。Guti不知道Raul的梦里有没有被无端添上几个叛徒和逃兵的骂名，反正从他现在的表情来看，应该好不到哪里去。  
Raul连声音都染上了异样："当然，当然至于。你不知道我梦到了什么。"

在他迷信地考虑如何委婉地叙述噩梦，以让它不会"成真"的时候，Guti直截了当的说："我当然知道。"像倒白开水似的，他就这么轻描淡写地把那些事说了出来，甚至对自己的"死亡"毫不避讳。  
"人总有一死的嘛。"  
"你能不能别这么说......"  
"实话实说而已，"Guti凝视着他的双眼："无论那些他妈的是上辈子的事，还是下辈子的，跟现在有什么关系呢？我喜欢你又不是因为这些破事，而是因为你就是你。"  
Guti自认为很会说情话，然而面对Raul还是有几分紧张和害羞的，但他不愿意错过这个机会，如果能挽留住Raul，那他愿意做任何事。  
"但是.....如果那些事是真的发生过——很明显没有我，你会更好的。"

Guti撅着嘴巴哼了一声："胡说八道，我本来就是最好的。"  
标准的Gutierrez式发言，充满自信和无畏，哪怕是自嘲的时候，都那么讨人喜欢，Raul不由得放松了几分。  
"而且，"他轻声补充道："没有你，我也不会是现在的我了。"

他不会无所事事地躺在病床上期待着Raul训练完来找他，也不会为了一枚戒指心烦意乱好些天，更不会在某个客场的酒店房间里无法入睡，幻想着什么时候能够告诉旁边的人，自己有多爱做只难以驯服的小刺猬，就有多爱他。

他们的灵魂在有了碰撞后，才算真正的完整。

"我是不是该向你道歉？"  
"为什么啊？"  
"因为上辈子做错了事吧？"  
Guti被他弄的无语了，他扳过Raul的身体，让他面对着来时的方向："我觉得你应该向教练道歉，居然告诉他你要转会，他非得气死不可。"  
"倒没那么夸张，他还让我回去好好考虑呢。"  
"别考虑了，rulo，留下来吧，就当是为了我，"Guti重新握住了他的手："我们就在伯纳乌踢球，赢许许多多的奖杯，每年都要去丰收女神广场欢庆。我们在这里踢到退役，然后搬到曼谷去，我告诉你，曼谷和马德里不一样，那是个大城市。到时候我就买一辆最炫酷的摩托车，能带你飙车的那种。"*  
"前面的还可以，最后一项就算了吧。"  
Raul想，所有人都被现实束缚，唯独爱情是自由的。它翻越山峦，踏平沧海，摧枯拉朽地以一种意外的方式来到他的身边，他仍然要抓住它，管他是对是错，管他生离死别，这些东西都不足挂齿。

现在，他要去告诉教练自己的抉择了。

*关于回马竞：1994年的时候是有这个事的，后来是巴尔达诺和阿方索劝老吴留下， 前者把他提拔到一队。这里稍微改动了一下时间线。  
*退役后去曼谷和骑摩托：14在采访中说的。

七.Almost Lover  
世人皆知Jose Gutierrez讨厌一成不变的生活，他喜欢新鲜刺激感，在社交活动上的作风仿佛电影明星，光在发型上就能折腾出千百个花样。  
但令人惊讶的，他在同一只球队踢了几乎整个职业生涯，并固执的选择同一个号码。他钟爱14号，就连求婚日期都选择了这个数字。  
Raul晃了晃手指上的戒指，Guti的求婚毫无新意，衣服都没有换。皇马训练服脏兮兮地挂在身上，鞋带散了一半。  
"拜托你求婚的时候把脸上的汗擦擦行吗？或者起码换件像样的衣服？"  
"哪里不像样了啊，"Guti嘟囔着："我是要在皇马踢到退役的，这训练服就是最像样的！"  
他的夙愿是如此简单，又是如此困难。自古以来多少查马丁的勇士为丰收女神前赴后继，被记住的却寥寥无几。

最后他们谁也没能在伯纳乌退役。Guti并不恼怒，只是有些遗憾，他为此放弃了很多东西。但足球就是这样，可能前一秒大家还爱你，后一秒你就发现队伍里不再有自己的位置。  
他破天荒的没有随着Raul一起去德国，理由是自己老胳膊老腿，哪能和那群人高马大的德国人对撞。  
Raul知道他在开玩笑。这个人把大半辈子都献给了他的球队，不愿再为别的球场动心了。

"你去好好踢吧，证明自己宝刀未老。"  
"我本来就不老，好么。"Raul反驳道。

Guti笑起来，他的眼角已经爬上了细细的笑纹，却不损半点灵动。在他的世界里，他和他的队长都永远有一双二十岁的腿，和一颗十七岁的心。

他们把离开马德里前的最后一个假期耗在了曼谷，Guti吹的天花乱坠，非去不可，而直到抵达酒店，Raul才发现这个人有多奢侈。  
"这么大的别墅，你是准备开Party吗。  
"哪有Party开在这种地方啊。"Guti推开别墅的窗户，外面一片苍翠，精心修剪过的草坪和树丛占据了整个视野，Raul趴在窗台上往下看，正下方种着一簇簇金罂，四棱形的花瓣微微摆动着，像弗拉明戈舞者的红色长裙。

除了这栋别墅，Guti最得意的莫过于那辆无比夸张的摩托了。硕大的哈雷戴维森双凸轮配上粗犷大气的古铜色，再加上模仿雷霆自行车的框架，全车都散发着一股街头的气息。  
金发男人执意要带Raul兜把风，完全忘了自己口中的"老胳膊老腿"，当他跨上摩托车的那一刻，就觉得自己起码还能再踢五年的球。

他们的摩托车慢悠悠地开上市区的主干道，这是座大城市，Guti完全不用担心会撞上突然冒出来的行人。而他甚至没有喝酒，只是在口袋里塞了一瓶碳酸饮料。  
在等红灯的时候，他将碳酸饮料拿出来，习惯性地摇晃了几下，然后啪地一声将它打开。  
Raul把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，安静地看了他几秒，然后趁他没有注意，飞快地亲了亲他的脸颊。  
Guti吓得差点把易拉罐都给甩了："怎么了？"  
"你为什么要晃它？"  
“我喜欢，哪有那么多为什么。”  
Raul自顾自地想，他对于这个人的喜欢大概也是这样，用不着问那么多为什么，更谈不上什么冠冕堂皇的理由。只是那天阳光正好，上一秒他的世界还尽是不如意，下一秒便觉得未来可喜可期。

初夏的风砸到脸上，带着陌生的食物和花朵的气味钻进鼻腔，耳畔是完全不熟悉的语言，他们行驶在完全不熟悉的路上。可这条路分明该长一些，冲出所有桎梏，打破所有的框框条条，把他们带回伯纳乌，带回巴尔德贝巴斯，带回年少轻狂、不惧岁月漫长的青春里。  
甚至是带回上一个战火纷飞的时空，让他们再经历一次不管不顾的逃亡。  
Guti忽然想起他们的第一次亲吻，也是在这样的某个夜晚，星河在他们头顶的天空静静流淌。  
那个时候他们才十八九岁，一晃都过去了二十多年。Raul像是一位坚韧的伊比利亚王子，自年少青葱到饱经沧桑，沉默地守护着他的王国。而被他驯服的那只刺猬成了他的骑士，在属于他的时代里，从未远去。

End


End file.
